


morning, babe

by overdose



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Matt wakes Light up in a creative way.





	morning, babe

**Author's Note:**

> since matt n light are dating this is all consensual, dont suck ur partners dick while theyre sleeping without asking if its cool

For once, Matt was awake while Light wasn't. As usual, he pulled an all-nighter in the living room playing video games and returned to the bedroom for a quick rest. There Matt saw his boyfriend sleep and sound, which he thought was strange. Light is up at the hour, most of the time, to make breakfast or get ready for work. Now, he quietly slept, and an idea popped itself in Matt's head. 

He walked over to the bed, rubbing his hands together with a grin spread on his face. Matt almost laughed, but he held it together. He crawled next to Light, tugging his loose pajama pants down, and then his boxers. Light isn't a heavy sleeper at all, so Matt expects him to wake up sooner than later good. He wanted to see his boyfriend flustered, a rare sight. 

Matt took Light's flaccid cock in his hand, spitting on it to get some friction. He jerked him off until he became hard, a moan coming from his closed mouth. Matt’s grin widened, and he put Light's cock in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it. Light shifted in bed, uncomfortable like he wanted to shake away a nightmare. Matt didn't want that. He sucked, moving his head further down Light’s cock, finally hearing a whimper. 

Light weakly opened his eyes, rubbing them to adjust to the sun. He looked down and saw his boyfriend, Matt, sucking his cock. “M...Matt!” Light gasped, his legs shaking, hips bucking. “What… What are you doing…? How long have you been…?.” he brought his hand to his face, panting into it, hiding his red face. 

“Just started, babe,” Matt said with a mouthful of cock, and it somehow turned Light on even more. He didn't break eye contact even when the back of his cock hit his throat, making him groan as he felt himself throb down there. Then he went back up to get some air, licking the head of Light’s cock. Closing his pretty eyes, Matt sucked again, hands moving up and down. 

“Matt, I'm… I need to…” 

Matt could tell. He removed his lips and smiled, jerking Light off. “C'mon, Light, cum on my face…”

Light cursed and balled the sheets in his hand, embarrassed yet satisfied. Matt knew all the ways to make him feel good. He bit his lips and groaned, watching himself cum on Matt's face. 

“Morning, babe.” Matt grinned when he moved away from Light. He used his shirt to wipe the cum off, and it made Light cringe. “Oh, don't worry, this was already dirty.” to make his boyfriend feel better, he took his shirt off and went in the bed next to him. 

It only made Light blush, who sat up and noticed Matt's erection. “Get in the shower, Matt. I can take care of your problem there.” 

Matt smirked. That's all he needed to say.


End file.
